Wait
by Caramellia
Summary: (UPDATE CHAP 2)"Aku percaya bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu" - Kyungsoo Bad Summary, Author Newbie, EXO, GS No Palgiat. No Bash. dont like,just close.
1. Chapter 1

DEMI APAPUN, CERITA INI CUMA NONGGOL GITU AJA. BUKAN BERMAKSUD BIKIN MAKIN BAVER ATO APAPUN. IDE TETIBA MUNCUL DAN SAYANG KALO DISIAKAN AKHIRNYA CERITA INI MUNCUL BUAT DEBUT PERDANA GUE.

NO PLAGIAT

NO BASH

JUST CLOSE, IF YOU DONT LIKE

Cast : Temukan dan kau akan tahu :)

 **Chap 1**

Terlihat seorang balita laki-laki berusia 2 tahun tengah menikmati makananya di atas meja makan. Dengan tangannya yang mungil dan gemuk ia memasukkan sedikit demi sedikit biskuit bayi ke mulutnya. Sesekali ia akan mengacak makanannya dimejanya karena gemas. Di depannya wanita cantik bermata bulat tengah memandanginya sambil tersenyum. Wanita itu tidak menghentikan balita itu justru ia terhibur dengan balita yang tak lain adalah putranya. Jagoannya dan juga kekuatannya hingga mampu bertahan sejauh ini. Wanita itu bernama Do Kyungsoo, ibu muda yang berjuang seorang diri.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan saat sang anak mengusak kasar rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. Kyungsoo berdiri dan menguncir rambut anaknya yang justru membuatnya tertawa dengan kuncir rambut yang mirip air mancur itu.

"Taeoh-ya sudah kenyang?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat balita yang bernama Kim Taeoh itu tak tertarik lagi dengan biskuitnya. Taeoh hanya mengangguk lucu. Kyungsoo mengendongnya dan menuju wastafel untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang belepotan dipipi gembil Taeoh.

"Apa Taeoh mengantuk?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menepuk punggung Taeoh di gendongannya. Taeoh tak menjawab namun semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kyungsoo. "Aigoo, anak umma sudah mengantuk rupanya.. Tidurlah jagoan" Kyungsoo terus menepuk punggung anaknya hingga nafasnya kini terdengar teratur. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo menaruh Taeoh di ranjangnya. Kyungsoo melepas ikatan rambut Taeoh dan merapikan rambut itu dengan lembut.

Mata bulatnya tiba-tiba mengembun kala jemari lentiknya membelai surai putranya. Rambut ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian 2 tahun silam, ingatan yang selalu berputar seperti kaset rusak.

 **2 tahun lalu...**

 _ **I still remember the look on your face**_

 _ **Lit trought the darkness at 1.58**_

 _Hari itu masih cukup gelap baginya untuk terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan perlahan obsidian bulatnya mengerjap sebelum terbuka seutuhnya. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas samping ranjangnya pukul 1.50 pagi, tidak biasanya ia terbangun jam segini. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar karena bayinya yang tidak bisa tenang. Ia melirik tempat disebelahnya kosong, itu artinya suaminya belum pulang. Perasaannya memang buruk semenjak 2 hari yang lalu. Sebagai seorang istri tentu ia menghawatirkan kondisi suami yang belum juga pulang, jangan bertanya soal menghubunginya hal itu tidak pernah terjadi saat suaminya itu sedang di medan perang. Ya, suaminya merupakan anggota militer jadi ia sudah biasa ditinggal sendirian._

 _Dalam hati ia terus mengumankan doa agar suaminya pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia percaya dan masih ingat wajah terakhir suaminya saat berpamitan padanya. "Aku janji aku akan pulang dengan keadaan yang baik sayang, maafkan aku karena kau harus menjaga aegya sendirian. Aku mencintaimu, selalu mencintaimu.. tunggu aku sayang" kata-kata suaminya menguatkannya, mengabaikan semua perasaan buruknya dan ia tersenyum. Ia masih ingat jelas wajah tampan suaminya yang melambaikan tangan padanya setelah mengecupi wajahnya tak lupa perut buncitnya._

 _ **The words that you whispered**_

 _ **For just us to know**_

 _Ia semakin tersenyum kala mengingat bisikan terakhir suaminya kala itu, bisikan yang membuat pipinya merona. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang kala kantuk tak lagi datang. Ia melirik sekali lagi jam di nakas pukul 01.58. Tepat saat itu ponselnya berdering nyaring. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponsel itu dan senyum dari bibir berbentuk hatinya melebar kala melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Segera ia geser tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel di telinganya._

" _Jonginie.." serunya nyaring tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya._

 _ **You told me you just love me..**_

 _ **So why did you go..**_

 _ **Away.. away..**_

 _Senyum itu masih disana, senyum yang setiap sekonnya memudar dan kemudian hilang. Tidak ada air mata hanya ada keterkejutan. Panggilan itu terputus begitu saja dan kemudian ia bangun dari keterkejutannya ketika air mata itu turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia bukan wanita yang selalu kuat, ia bukan wanita dengan tameng besi di hatinya hingga mampu menahan sesak yang menghujam dadanya. Ia menangis hingga tertidur kemudian dan tentu saja sendirian._

Tangan mungil menepuk pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun dengan lelehan air mata yang masih saja mengalir meskipun kejadian itu berlalu. Tangannya dengan cepat menghapus lelahan air matanya kemudian.

"Taeoh kenapa cepat sekali tidurnya hemm?" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi gembil anaknya.

"Eomma wae?" Taeoh kini malah balik bertanya

"Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang, hari ini ayo kita belanja" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Asiik, Taeoh mau pelmen" membuat Kyungsoo terbahak karena Taeoh langsung memeluknya.

Kyungsoo membawa Taeoh untuk mandi dengannya dan kemudian mengantikan baju yang lebih hangat mengingat hari sudah cukup sore. Membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama jika menyangkut belanja bulanan. Dengan mengendong Taeoh di depan Kyungsoo keluar rumahnya kemudian berjalan menuju supermarket yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Taeoh yang memang sangat suka jika diajak keluar terus mengerakkan kaki dan tangannya riang.

Sampai di supermarket Kyungsoo segera mengambil troli dan mendudukkan Taeoh disana. Segera ia merogoh tas kecilnya untuk mengambil catatan belanjaanya. Satu persatu barang yang dibutuhkan masuk ke troli. Taeoh? Dia sedang asik menikmati lolipopnya jadi dia tidak akan menganggu eomma cantiknya. Kyungsoo kembali memasukkan catatannya dan mendorong trolinya ke kasir. Sudah selesai wanita yang satu ini memang selalu cepat mengerjakan setiap pekerjaannya meskipun ketelitiannya dalam berbelanja tidak diragukan.

"Noona..Kyungsoo noona" seru seseorang yang membuat Kyungsoo mencari sumber suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Itu dia, seorang namja tampan penjaga kasir yang tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Hai Taeohyah.. kau terlihat sangat menikmati permenmu?" Taeoh hanya nyengir mendengar namja itu menyapanya.

"Hai, Taehyunga bagaimana kabarmu? Beginilah kau tahu Taeoh bahkan lupa pada eommanya kalo sudah mendapat permennya" sapa Kyungsoo sambil menaruh satu persatu barangnya untuk dihitung.

"Tentu saja aku baik noona, hahaha Taeohyah jangan terlalu banyak makan permen nanti gigimu ompong dan hyung yakin tidak ada yeoja yang mau denganmu" canda Taehyung sambil terus menghitung belanjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo segera mengambil Taeoh dan kembali mengendongnya.

"Hyung bohong" kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Taeoh kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Pelmen kan enak bagaimana bisa membuat gigiku ompong" Taeoh masih mengelak ucapan Taehyung.

"Hyung tidak bohong Taeoh, nanti kalau Taeoh periksa gigi tanyakan saja pada dokternya. Noona biarkan aku mengantarkan belanjaanmu setelah ini"

"Tidak usah Taehyung, aku bisa membawanya lagian kau masih bekerja" Kyungsoo menolak namun Taehyung hanya tersenyum

"Shiftku sudah selesai noona lihat bahkan Minho sudah datang untuk mengantikanku, aku akan membawakannya wanita tidak baik membawa beban berat. Aku tidak suka penolakkan noona" Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya kemudian mengangguk.

Kyungsoo dan Taehyung berjalan beririingan menuju rumahnya dengan 2 kantong besar ditangan Taehyung dan 1 kantong kecil ditangan Taehyung. Taeoh sudah tertidur kembali di gendongan Kyungsoo. Taehyung itu tetangga Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Tidak sekali Taehyung membantu Kyungsoo dan selalu Kyungsoo tidak pernah kesempatan menolak.

"Noona, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Taehyung kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi noona jangan marah ya?" lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Noona, kenapa tidak menikah lagi saja? Sudah 2 tahun hyung tidak juga ada kabar, aku tahu noona percaya bahwa hyung masih hidup tapi ini sudah lama noona. Setidaknya noona pergilah berkencan" Taehyung menatap wanita cantik disampingnya sebentar melihat raut muka itu kembali murung.

"Tidak Taehyunga, suamiku pasti akan pulang. Aku akan menunggunya lagi pula ini masih 2 tahun dan aku baik-baik saja bahkan masih ada kiriman uang untukku setiap bulan. Dia masih ada Taehyunga.." Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, menahan air mata yang siap tumpah dengan sekali kedip.

"Aku sungguh terpesona dengan kesabaran noona, kalau aku tidak punya pacar aku akan menikahimu saja. Aku harap kesabaran noona akan berbuah nantinya, semoga keyakinan noona itu tidak salah"

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan dengan bersenda gurau dan mengobrol hingga sampai rumah Kyungsoo. Setelah menaruh belanjaan Taehyung pamit untuk pulang. Kyungsoo menidurkan Taeoh di sofa ruang tengah dan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga putranya. Sambil bersenandung kecil Kyungsoo menyampurkan bahan masakan untuk dijadikan makanan yang lezat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kyungsoo melepas apronnya kemudian duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah untuk menunggu Taeoh bangun dari tidurnya. Lagi-lagi saat melihat Taeoh tidur ingatannya akan langsung menuju kejadian itu. Sepertinya otaknya benar-benar terprogram untuk memutar memori itu.

 _ **But now I'll go sit on the floor..**_

 _ **Wearing your clothes..**_

 _Saat matahari masuk, mata bulat itu mengerjap dan terbangun. Mata indahnya nampak bengkak karena menangis semalam. Masih ingat jelas diingatannya tentang telpon semalam hanya saja ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Ia memilih untuk bangun dan segera mandi. Perutnya yang memang sudah besar membuat kesulitan untuk bangun dan berjalan._

 _10 menit kemudian ia keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi hingga dada, kulitnya yang putih mengkilat karena air yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Ia meraih kemeja suaminya dan memakainya. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuat kemeja itu menutupi hingga diatas lutut. Wangi ini, wangi yang ia rindukan. Tak memperdulikan rambutnya yang basah terus meneteskan air, ia terduduk dan kembali tersedu._

" _Yeobo, ini tidak benar kan berita itu tidak benar kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu kau pasti pulang. Kau sudah berjanji. Kau tidak ingin melihat aegya kita?" Ia meremas kemeja yang ia gunakan._

 _ **All that I know is...**_

 _ **I don't know how to be something you missed..**_

 **TBC/END**

 **Terimakasih buat yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita gaje ini. Silahkan riviuwnya debut perdana author nih...**

 **thanks :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait**

 **NO PLAGIAT**

 **NO BASH**

 **Warning : KYUNGSOO / KIM TAEOH/ temukan yang lain/ GS /Married Life**

 _ **Happy Reading ^^**_

 **Chap 2**

 _ **But now I'll go sit on the floor..**_

 _ **Wearing your clothes..**_

 _Saat matahari masuk, mata bulat itu mengerjap dan terbangun. Mata indahnya nampak bengkak karena menangis semalam. Masih ingat jelas diingatannya tentang telpon semalam hanya saja ia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang. Ia memilih untuk bangun dan segera mandi. Perutnya yang memang sudah besar membuat kesulitan untuk bangun dan berjalan._

 _10 menit kemudian ia keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi hingga dada, kulitnya yang putih mengkilat karena air yang masih menempel ditubuhnya. Ia meraih kemeja suaminya dan memakainya. Tubuhnya yang mungil membuat kemeja itu menutupi hingga diatas lutut. Wangi ini, wangi yang ia rindukan. Tak memperdulikan rambutnya yang basah terus meneteskan air, ia terduduk dan kembali tersedu._

" _Yeobo, ini tidak benar kan berita itu tidak benar kan? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku tahu kau pasti pulang. Kau sudah berjanji. Kau tidak ingin melihat aegya kita?" Ia meremas kemeja yang ia gunakan._

 _ **All that I know is...**_

 _ **I don't know how to be something you missed..**_

" _Jonginaa kau pasti sedang bercanda kan? Kau pasti hanya ingin memberi surprise untukku dan aegya kan? Kau tau aku tidak percaya cerita mereka aku hanya percaya padamu dan janjimu" bermonolog sendiri. Ia akan terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa telepon malam kemarin tidaklah berarti apa-apa untukku. Tidak berarti ya? Baiklah sepertinya cukup ampuh menjadi penyemangatnya._

 _Mata itu makin membengkak, sejenak ia menghentikan tangisnya. Namun kemudian ia kembali terisak kala dia ingat masih sangat sedikit waktu yang mereka habiskan. Masih sedikit kenangan yang mereka ukir. Cukupkah, cukupkah hal itu mampu membuat suaminya ingat?. Ingat bahwa dia sedang menunggu dan terus percaya padanya._

 _Baiklah, pernikahan mereka belum genap satu tahun. Intensitas bertemu sangatlah minim mengingat kegiatan dinas sang suami yang mengharuskan jauh dari rumah. Bagaimana mereka menikah? Sebelumnya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, cerita klasik yang mempertemukan mereka. Perjodohan. But, they fall in love at the first sight.._

 _Sudah cukupkah ia menjadi seorang wanita yang bisa diingat dan berharga untuk lelakinya itu? denyutan kepalanya kini semakin terasa kala ia harus mengingat. Mengingat apa saja yang bisa menjadi kenangan terindah yang bisa mereka rindukan dan tentu saja diingat? Ciuman? Pelukan? Anaknya?_

 _ **Never thought we'd have a lass kiss...**_

 _ **Never imagined we'd end like this...**_

 _ **Your name, forever the name ini my lips...**_

 _Ia bangun dari duduknya, kepalanya berdenyut dan sesak didadanya masih juga belum hilang. Ia menghapus air matanya kasar. Tidak ia harus kuat, ia harus bertahan. Sambil memegang perutnya ia berjalan keluar kamarnya._

" _Maafkan eomma aegya, eomma tidak akan menangis lagi. Aegya harus sehat, eomma akan makan. Eomma tahu aegya pasti lapar. Eomma percaya pada appamu" sambil mengelus perutnya lembut kemudian memaksakan seulas senyum cantiknya._

 _Iya, ia memang sedih tapi jangan sampai keadaannya menganggu bayinya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menjaga buah hati mereka sampai suaminya pulang._

Kyungsoo mengerjap kala benda basah menempel dipipinya. Taeoh tersenyum lebar setelah menempelkan bibirnya itu. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa menahan senyumnya melihat putra tampannya itu.

"Eomma, jangan melamun eoh? Eomma jelek kalo melamun" Taeoh langsung menghambur kepelukan Kyungsoo yang membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangan kemudian jatuh kebelakang. Mereka berdua bergulingan di atas karpet sambil terkekeh.

"Eomma ayo makan" Taeoh masih duduk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo, yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, sebelumnya Taeoh menjauh dulu dari Eomma. Eomma tidak bisa bangun kalau Taeoh masih duduk diperut Eomma.. Taeoh-ya ini.." Taeoh tertawa kemudian mencium bibir Eommanya dan membuat ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong.

"Ayolah Taeoh bangun dari perut Eomma" Kyungsoo memohon pada anaknya itu dan benar Taeoh akan luluh kalo nada suara Taeoh sudah memohon seperti itu.

~.~

Malam ini Taeoh tidak seperti biasanya, sudah hampir pukul 10 malam namun belum juga tertidur. Kyungsoo masih terus mengulas surai Taeoh agar matanya itu bisa cepat terpejam.

"Eomma, appa kapan pulang?" tanya Taeoh tiba-tiba, yang membuat Kyungsoo menegang beberapa saat kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Appa pasti pulang sayang, eomma juga tidak tahu kapan. Tapi Appa pasti pulang, appa sudah berjanji pada kita sayang.." Kyungsoo memeluk putranya makin erat

"Eomma, apakah appa tampan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Taeoh kemudian menatap wajah tampan didepannya itu.

"Tentu saja appa Taeoh itu tampan, lihat wajah Taeoh saja tampan. Appa Taeoh itu tampan, tinggi dengan badannya yang bagus. Taeoh akan suka dengan appa karena appa sangat kuat untuk mengendong Taeoh kemana-mana" cerita Kyungsoo yang membuat Taeoh mengangguk-angguk lucu

"Apakah yang eomma suka dari appa?" Taeoh tersenyum lebar setelah bertanya

"Yang eomma suka? Taeoh pasti ingin tahu appa seperti apa kan?" Taeoh mengangguk imut

"Appa itu orang yang ramah, jelas dia baik, appa itu..."

 _ **I do remember...**_

 _ **The swing in your step...**_

 **Kyungsoo POV**

 _32 bulan yang lalu.._

 _Awal pertemuanku dengannya laki-laki dengan tubuh tegap dan kulit tan yang eksotis. Dia datang bersama orang tuanya untuk jamuan makan malam yang diadakan dirumahku. Aku tak berani menatapnya aku hanya mampu menunduk dan meremas dress yang aku kenakan. Usiaku saat itu masih 23 tahun dan selama itu aku belum pernah punya pacar. Hingga inilah yang terjadi, acara makan malam yang dibilang istimewa. Perjodohanku dengan itu. Aku tidak bisa menolak atau protes karena aku memang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan appa dan eomma. Lagian usiaku sudah cukup untuk menikah._

 _Aku membungkukkan badanku kala keluarganya mendekat, appa dan eomma juga melakukannya._

" _Wah ini Kyungsoo? Dia cantik sekali" ujar Nyonya Kim saat melihatku, aku hanya tersenyum_

" _Jongina, kenalkan dirimu" Tuan Kim kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laki-laki yang dipanggil Jongin_

" _Annyoenghaseyo, saya Kim Jonginimida" Dia membungkuk dengan sopan dan tersenyum_

 _Eomma mencubit pinggangku untuk mengenalkan diri juga. Suasananya sungguh formal dan canggung sekali. Setalah itu, suasana makan cukup hening sesekali appa dan tuan Kim akan mengobrol tentang bisnis mereka. Aku tau bahwa pria bernama Kim Jongin itu sering sekali melirikku entahlah hanya saja detak jantungku jadi tidak beraturan saja. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, meskipun aku tidak pernah pacaran tapi aku punya banyak teman laki-laki dan tidak ada yang membuatku berdebar. Teman-temanku tidak kalah tampan darinya kok._

 _Setelah makan, para orang tua sibuk berbicara pernikahan. Aku tidak peduli biarkan saja mereka yang mengaturnya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku mau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai bahkan tidak aku kenal? Jawabannya karena aku percaya bahwa cinta akan tumbuh dengan berjalannya waktu. Aku tak mau memikirkan hal-hal yang membuat kepalaku pusing, nikmati saja._

" _Kyungsooya, ajak Jongin berkeliling" Appa tersenyum setelahnya, berkeliling? Hello rumah ini tidak begitu besar keliling kemana coba? Tapi lihat aku berdiri dari dudukku dan tersenyum padanya. Ah dia tahu maksudku tanpa bicara jadi dia ikut berdiri dan kami permisi dari hadapan para orang tua._

 _Aku membawanya ke halaman belakang, karena menurutku hanya itu tempat yang luas. Aku masih tidak bicara begitupun dengannya._

" _Kyungsoo-ssi kau tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan kita?" akhirnya dia duluan yang berkata_

" _Tidak, aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menolak appa dan kau Jonginssi? Kau baik-baik saja? Aku yakin pernikahan kita terjadi sebentar lagi" kataku sambil duduk di kursi taman favoritku dan dia mengikutiku._

" _Kenapa aku harus menolak jika calon istriku secantik dirimu" aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas, aku tidak begitu menyukai hal-hal chessy seperti itu._

" _Kau bekerja?" tanyanya lagi "Kata eomma kau sudah lulus kuliah"_

" _Ya, sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak. Kau sendiri? Ah kau pasti bekerja dikantor appamu bergelut dengan lembaran kertas membosankan"_

" _Hahaha, kau ini sok tau. Tidak aku anggota militer, karena sedang tidak ada jadwal perang atau penjagaan eomma dan appa menyuruhku segera menikah" aku melihatnya kini mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman disebelahku, ia menoleh dan tersenyum kepadaku oh Tuhan, seandainya jantung ini bukan buatan Tuhan pasti sudah jatuh daritadi._

 _Lihat saja mata tajamnya yang terus melihatku. Yaampun aku hanya mampu menunduk._

" _Besok, apakah kau ada acara?" suara beratnya kembali menyapa telingaku_

" _Aku? Aku tidak ada acara besok" jawabku pelan_

" _Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 tepat, dandanlah yang cantik temani aku kepesta pernikahan sahabatku" lagi dia tersenyum "aku tidak menerima penolakan nona manis" aku hanya diam dan kemudian aku menarik bibirku untuk tersenyum._

"Eomma suka senyum appa, tatapan tajam appa juga suara berat appa.. " tambah Kyungsoo dan putranya itu sudah terlelap sambil memeluknya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam ingatannya. Kyungsoo menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher Taeoh dan mematikan lampu kamarnya.

"Jonginna, kapan kau pulang? Kau tidak ingin bertemu Taeoh? Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu " Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum ikut memejamkan matanya.

~,~

Pagi itu Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal karena hari ini hari senin. Dia harus mengajar hari ini, setelah Taeoh berumur 1 tahun Kyungsoo memang sudah kembali mengajar di Taman Kanak-Kanak. Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul, tapi Kyungsoo sudah berkutat dengan masakannya. Tubuh mungil itu bergerak dengan lincah kesana-kemari. Wanita memang satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa mengerjakan 2 pekerjaan sekaligus. Lihat saja Kyungsoo sambil menunggu air mendidih dia memasukkan pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Pagi yang sangat sibuk bukan.

Ah, tidak lagi ada yang menganggu kegiatan paginya selama 2 tahun ini. Tidak ada tangan kekar yang memeluk perutnya sambil bersembunyi diceruk lehernya. Bisakah tidak kita bahas kerinduan Kyungsoo? Banyak hal yang masih harus dia kerjakan.

Setelah masakannya matang, Kyungsoo buru-buru menjemur pakaian yang sudah selesai dicuci. Kemudian ia akan berjalan ke kamar untuk membangunkan pria kecilnya yang tukang tidur itu. Hari ini sepertinya Taeoh tertidur sangat nyenyak hingga tidak terbangun sama sekali.

"Taeohya.. ayo bangun sayang, hari ini eomma harus mengajar" Kyungsoo menarik sumber kehangatan putranya namun tidak ada tanda-tandanya si tampan akan bangun. Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi anaknya. Biasanya akan berhasil karena tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Tapi yang didapat Kyungsoo hari ini adalah suhu tubuh putranya yang tinggi. Dan apa ini? Bintik-bintik merah yang ada di semua kulit putih Taeoh.

"Aigooo, sayang kau kena cacar air rupanya? Ah bagaimana ini aku tidak mungkin izin hari ini aku harus mendampingi muridku darmawisata. Aaa Eomma"

Kyungsoo meraih ponsel dan segera menempelkan ditelinganya.

"Eomma, apakah eomma hari ini tidak pergi kemana-mana?" tanya Kyungsoo panik

"Eomma Taeoh sakit, aku harus mendampingi muridku darmawisata hari ini aku tidak bisa izin. Eomma aku kesana sekarang ya.." Kyungsoo menutup panggilan sepihak dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Taeoh.

10 menit kemudian dengan terburu-buru Kyungsoo menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depan rumahnya. Taeoh dalam gendongannya mulai gelisah, karena bintik-bintik merah dikulitnya itu pasti sangat gatal. Jarak rumah Kyungsoo dan rumahnya tidak jauh hanya 20 menit dengan mobil. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo memeriksa jam tangannya, ia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Tepat di depan rumah orang tuanya Kyungsoo turun setelah membayarnya ongkos taksinya tentunya. Belum sampai di dalam Kyungsoo sudah berteriak memanggil eommanya.

"Eoommmaa..." Nyonya Do segera membuka pintu dan menghampiri putrinya.

"Aigoo, Kyungie jangan teriak-teriak" Kyungsoo segera masuk dan membaringkan Taeoh dikamarnya dulu.

"Eomma sepertinya Taeoh terkena cacar air, demamnya sangat tinggi dan dia belum makan apapun. Eomma aku benar-benar tidak bisa izin, aku harus berangkat sekarang" Kyungsoo segera bergegas dan merapikan dandannya seadanya.

"Ibu macam apa yang tega meninggalkan anaknya yang sedang sakit. Kau ini tetap saja keras kepala" Nyonya Do hanya bisa geleng kepala melihat putrinya itu.

"Mianhae eomma, aku akan sekalian mengurus surat izin besok aku akan libur. Aku berangkat sekarang eomma.. Saranghaeee" Kyungsoo berlari keluar rumah dan segera menghentikan taksi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika sampai disekolah dan melihat muridnya sudah banyak yang datang. Bis yang akan membawa mereka juga sudah datang. Kyungsoo menghampiri rekan kerjanya yang sedang mengabsen anak didik mereka. Sambil menguman kata maaf Kyungsoo segera membantu rekannya.

"Mianhae, Taeoh sakit jadi aku terlambat" ucapnya kepada rekannya yang kini sudah selesai mengabsen dan membantu anak-anak naik ke bis.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsooya.. Temui kepala sekolah sekarang dan segera meminta izin. Biarkan aku dan Baekyun yang mendampingi anak-anak. Sebentar lagi pasti Baekyun akan datang"

"Gomawo Minseok Eonni.. aku akan izin sekarang.. jeongmal gomawo" Minseok hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kyungsoo segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tak butuh waktu 30 menit Kyungsoo sudah mengantongi izin sampai Taeoh sembuh. Kyungsoo kembali ke rumah kali ini tidak naik taksi namun bis. Ia harus tetap menekan keuangannya apalagi Taeoh sedang sakit.

~,~

Kyungsoo sampai rumah orang tuanya saat Dokter Choi baru keluar dari rumahnya. Dokter kepercayaan keluarganya tentu saja.

"Oh Kyungsoo, kau baru pulang? Aku baru saja memeriksa Taeoh" jelasnya yang ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyungsoo

"Nee.. Choi seonsaengnim apa Taeoh baik-baik saja?"

"Taeoh sudah aku suntikkan antiseptik Kyungie-ah, kau pasti lupa membawanya ke dokter untuk vaksin cacar air bulan lalu bukan? Untung saja ruamnya belum menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aku sudah berpesan pada Nyonya Do untuk obat dan penanganannya"

"Khamsahamida, seonsaengnim.." Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu.. kalau ada apa-apa hubungi saja ya.." Dokter Choi segera masuk mobilnya

"Hati-Hati neee.." Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo masuk rumah untuk melihat keadaan putranya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega ketika melihat hartanya itu tertidur ditemani ibunya yang sedang asik merajut.

"Eomma aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Nyonya Do menaruh perlengkapan merajutnya dan menghampiri putri kesayangannya itu.

"Gantilah bajumu, eomma tunggu di ruang makan" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan segera menuju kamar mandi setelah mengambil baju gantinya.

Nyonya Do sedang menyiapkan makanan di atas meja kala Kyungsoo datang. Tidak banyak makanan yang di meja dan Kyungsoo tau itu makanan untuknya. Eommanya memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kyungie, makanlah.. eomma tahu kau belum sempat sarapan kan?" Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah enak?" Tanya Nyonya Do sambil mengusak rambut Kyungsoo

"Masita, masakan eomma tetap nomor satu" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar

"Kyungie-ah, pindahlah kesini. Kali ini eomma memohon pikirkanlah lagi permintaan eomma" Kyungsoo menaruh sumpitnya dan menatap eommanya

"Sudah berapa kali Kyungie bilang eomma, Kyungie akan tetap tinggal disana. Bagaimana jika nanti Jongin pulang pasti dia akan bingung mencariku eomma" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

"Kyungie-ah, Jongin tidak akan pulang sayang.. kau harus percaya itu" Kyungsoo mengeleng keras kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca siap tumpah

"Sayang, bahkan keluarganya saja sudah mengikhlaskan Jongin pergi sayaang..."

"Ani eomma, Kyungie tetap yakin Jongin masih hidup. Andwee eomma, Jongin tidak boleh pergi eommaaa hikss.." Kini pecahlah sudah tanggis Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, 1 tahun lalu keluarganya sudah memberi kepastian bahwa Jongin sudah pergi.. bahkan mereka sekarang sudah pindah ke London.. Kyungie kau harus percaya hemm, eomma tahu itu berat tapi kau tidak bisa terus menunggunya sayang" Nyonya Do kini sudah memeluk putrinya itu.

"Ani eomma, Jongin sudah berjanji padaku dan Taeoh. Dia masih hidup Kyungie percaya Jongin akan pulang eomma. Kalaupun Jongin mati Kyungie tidak akan pernah percaya sebelum melihat jasadnya.. eomma sakit sekali eommaa.. hikss.. dada Kyungie sakit sekali eomma,,, Kyungie mencintainya eomma.." tangis Kyungsoo makin kencang dan Nyonya Do kini ikut meneteskan airmatanya.

TBC/END

Halloo readernim, segini dulu ya chap 2nya..

Lumayan panjang dari kemarin kan ya? Maaf kalau kecepetan alurnya, bahasanya juga masih biasa ajaa, maaf juga kalo mengecewakan.. ^^

Dan buat yang nanya Jongin kemana? Sabar yaaa... mari kita nikmati ingatan-ingatan Kyungie..

Thanks banget buat supportnya atas riviuw, follow maupun favnya di story perdananya author,,

Sungguh sangat terharu..

Author juga belum bilang salam kenal yak.. hihihi

Btw, chap selanjutnya bakalan muncul agak lama soalnya author harus mengejarkan revisian proposal skripsweet.. pejuang menjadi sarjanaa...haha malah curhat...

See you di next chap yaa, nggak bakalan panjang-panjang kook...

Terimakasih sangaat buat review... :** tium satu-satu dah..

Ditunggu review dan sarannya... kalo ini chap lebih dari 10 review pasti makin senang.. hahaha..

:*

setidaknya kalo reviuw banyak bakal pengen cepet comebackk.. hihihi


End file.
